Kitten's APH Headcanons, Prompts, and Randomness
by irascendedlolkitten
Summary: This is a place for my aph headcanons and prompts written by me on a variety of aph topics.
1. Chapter 1

**APH Headcanon: GerAmeIta - Domestic Bliss**

With Italy America loves 'helping' him cook which is mainly tasting everything and drinking wine with him, it's the same when America cooks for Italy. They both also enjoy sitting back and admiring the other's body, random kisses, and feeding each other things.

Germany loves cleaning all the messes the two make and organizing things. He also, if able enjoys sitting back and sipping a beer, pretending to be watching a game while he is really enjoying the yummy smells and watching his boyfriends play thinking mine, mine, all mine.

During this time Germany loves, almost as much as planning tank formations, planning what they shall do after dinner under the covers. He also knows and excited by the fact that his two boyfriends are completely spontaneous and will manage to turn the tables on him and surprise him. America enjoys loves playing, cuddling, laughing with Italy. They love watching movies together while snuggling. Germany loves being cuddled too, though he hates to admit it and enjoys grumbling about it.

**APH Headcanon: AmeriPan - TV Series and Love Notes**

Cowboy Bebop is a love note from Kiku to Alfred. Avatar the Last Airbender is a love note from Alfred to Kiku.

**APH Headcanon: GerAmeItaPan (New Friends Foursome) - Mommy Germany**

Sometimes Ludwig feels more like a stressed out single mother with three hyperactive agents of chaos/kids than man with three incredibly hot boyfriends. Usually he can count on Kiku to help rein in whatever crazy scheme Alfred and Feli have concocted but sometimes however, and finds that he has lost the easily swayed Kiku to their influence.

Sometimes Ludwig finds himself barking orders in a way in which he hopes sounds authoritative, but on reflection finds that it sounded more like a scolding mother. He finds himself saying things like: "no, you can not have a snack", "no, you can not play duck duck goose or tag right now", "no, you can not have a costume party right now", "stop doing silly dances, your making a scene", "stop putting Nutella on everything", "No we can not do that chase scene from the Italian job with my VW bugs", "no we can not play cowboys and samurais right now", "no I am not going to jump in this cursed spring to see if it is actually is cursed" "no you can't dare Britain, Prussia and Denmark to find out who can drink more", "no you can not make cat nip tea for Greece"…

However, later behind closed doors and under the covers Ludwig appreciates this creativity and enthusiastic energy. During these times he eventually remembers that he doesn't have to mother his boyfriends. If the three are successful Ludwig stops worrying, relaxes, and doesn't try to manage or control things so much.

**APH Headcanon: AmeIta - Drummer**

With America and Italy it is not that they do not sense the atmosphere, but instead that they are marching to they're own drummer. In other words they are both Honey Badgers that do not really care what others think.

**APH Headcanon: AmeIta - Old and Young**

America loves how Italy is an old soul who is yet also young at heart. Italy loves how America despite being so young is able to hold his own among and despite the efforts of his older cohorts.

***********************************************************************************

AN: Now for a few Prompts for any readers who are also a writer to use if they so desire. I'll post a few each time I post a bunch of headcanons. Is that ok with you guys?

**APH Prompt: AmeriPan - Time Travel**

Either Cowboy Alfred travels to the past and meets Samurai Kiku (both still being personifications of there countries) or Kiku travels to the future and meets Alfred.

Bonus: lots of history stuff, funny cultural stuff, cowboys stuff and samurai stuff.

**APH Prompts AmeIta – Explorer**

Feli having always wanted to explore America since the age of exploration finally goes to explore both Alfred and his lands, be it centuries late.

**APH Prompts AmeIta - Desserts**

Feli and Alfred bond of their shared love of desserts, the different kinds of desserts they specialize in, and the different cultural traditions involving desserts that they have.


	2. Chapter 2

**APH Headcanon: CanAme - Maple Syrup and The Bomber Jacket**

**Maple Syrup - **Matty has discovered many uses for maple syrup, a fact for which Alfred is very thankful for.

**Jacket -** Whenever Alfred is down, whether due to illness, injury, trauma, or for some other reason, Matty will put on his bomber jacket and attend meeting in his stead. Usually this is due to something serious because it's not easy to get America to take a break, even when he needs one. However Matty is the only one that Alfred would truly trust to do this for him. When Matty wears Alfred's jacket he finds it much easier to speak and act in a way that commands the attention of the other nations. He would rather not be on the receiving end of this much attention but Matty is able to overcome his anxiety and is bolstered by the fact that his brother needs him. This is a tradition that grew during and ever since WW2. Tied to it is the fact that Matty will at times let Alfred take the lead in some matters.  
Inspired by fic link HERE.

**APH Headcanon: America - Alfred's Ghost Cat**

Alfred has ghost cat named DC that lives in his basement. DC has black fur and glowing red eyes. At first when others see DC they think she is a little harmless kitten and then if she feels like it, she can keep growing until she is the size of a bear. DC was stray cat that Alfred kept because she was cute and she ate the mice in his basement. She was so happy that she decided stay. Everyone else is afraid of DC except for Alfred, though even he is sometimes unnerved by DC ability to predict the future.

** Author's note:** DC comes from stories/encounters with the legendary ghost cat DC who is said to dwell in the white house basement.

**APH Headcanon: Countries and Their People**

**Shared Connection -** There is a deep connection between a people and their APH personification. When a nation's personification is injured or harmed their people die or are harmed in some way. The personification's mood effects the countries weather and people. Like cells in our body generally the effect is not an equal one. However sometimes individual citizens of a country can have a significant effect on that nation's personification just like some cells/parts of our body are more crucial than others.

**The Santa Claus Effect -** A nation's personification knows all of their people. When any of their people are near by their personification can access basic information about said citizens in telepathic manner. A countries people often recognize them on an unconscious level, in other words the personification seems familiar to them but they can't pin down how or where. The countries citizens who are children recognize their nation implicitly. Even citizens that are made aware of the personification's existence will after a time forget this knowledge.

**Emotional Influence/Sway -** A nation's personification can influence their people's emotions and actions. It works in the opposite direction too but the effect is stronger when it is from the personification to their people.

**Homeland Bond -** A nation's personification has an influence over their lands plants and animals. Their human children, plants, and animals instinctively recognize their nation.

**Sensing Each Other -** National personifications can sense each other from some distance. In particular another personification stands out as a space that is not them. How this presence feels to the nation depends on the relationship between the two nations.

These headcanons are inspired by the fic Vola book two of the fic Beltaine by Salmagundi. Link to fic on the kink meme HERE. (Warning prelude has adult scenes and non-con and the fic its self mentions this.) I really liked these ideas and thought I'd lay them out in headcanon form.

**APH Headcanon: AmeIta - Doubting the Boss/ Bad Bosses 1**

One of the first signs that Feli had that his new boss who was dragging him into another world war was an fool was when he doubted that Alfred would be able to mobilize in time. Feli knew better, he had seen Alfred in the midst of his Civil War and witnessed first hand how fast he had changed. Alfred may be slow at first but once he got going his would keep going faster and faster still. Trying to stop him would be like trying to stop a boulder tumbling down a mountain. Feli didn't want to go to war and get scars like uncle Rome. He had tried to explain this to his boss but his boss had hit him and refused to listen. Most bad bosses didn't listen to there countries.

**Author's Note:** The boss I'm talking about is Mussolini of course who underestimated America's ability to mobilize in time and during the civil war the societies mobilization was similar to the degree that occurred during WW2 in a lot. Heck a whole railroad was built as the North went just to move troops.

**APH Headcanons: GermErica - Music and Youth**

**APH Headcanon: GermErica - Alfred's Music - **Ludwig has always found Alfred's music enthralling and a major turn on. Especially before and during World War 2 Ludwig couldn't get enough of Alfred's jazz and swing music. Even when his boss at the time hated Alfred's music and he forbid Ludwig from listening to it; Ludwig would often listen to Alfred's radio in secret, despite the risk. Alfred knows well how Ludwig feels about his music. After a stressful World Conference Meeting on Ludwig's part; Alfred will either play a Jazz song or dance a swing dance with Ludwig.

** APH Headcanon: Germerica - Young nations -** Alfred and Ludwig share a special connection having both been young nations around the same time and there fore having experienced what it was like growing up under the pressure of the many older empires in Europe at the time.

**APH Headcanon: GermErica/ GerIta/ GermEricaIta -Stalker Germ**

Germany has a tendency to stalk other countries. Particularly countries he is interested in like America and Northern Italy. However when confronted about it he will either deny it, say that he is either scouting, or on reconnaissance. This habit is one he shares with Britain, Russia (who prefers infiltration), and France. This habit of Germany's, frustrated Britain a lot during the American Revolution because he hired Ludwig to fight Alfred, not stare at him all day from the under the brush. Also Ludwig is much better at 'reconnaissance' than infiltration as is seen with all the near disasters he had trying to infiltrate Alfred's army bases.

However he is pretty good at creeping around silently and hiding in the bushes. **In fact he's probably hiding in plain sight right now and has seen what you did there.**

**APH SpaMerica: To Have Had and to Have Lost**

A lot of America's problems with Spain stem from the fact that part of him remembers fighting him in his youth; while another part remembers him leaving and misses him.

Many of Spain's problems with America have their foundations in the wars he fought with America and the fact that he could have had him all.

**APH Prompts: GermErica - Revolutions, War and Peace, Leaders, Rock and Road Trips**

**Revolutions - **A young Ludwig, who has not yet earned his status as a nation, is hired by Arthur to capture Revolutionary Alfred. Ludwig manages to capture Alfred and proceeds to transport his prisoner to British head quarters. Once they arrive at the British lines, Ludwig realizes that he loves Alfred and frees Alfred. Then two have to survive the wilderness and escape the British to reach Alfred's forces. Also maybe Alfred is sick or wounded during the time to enemy lines and caring for him helps bond Ludwig to him. During this time Ludwig realizes he has more in common with Alfred than he does with his employer Arthur. Additionally Ludwig finds out that his brother has been helping train Alfred's forces and has thrown his lot in with the revolutionaries. Maybe when they reach Alfred's forces, Alfred is able to return the favor and save Ludwig from his own people.

**War and Peace -** In many ways GermErica reminds me of RusAme and it could be treated in a similar manner as RusAme in the fic the Chosen End. Basically the prompt involves following America and Germany from early meeting in the American Revolutionary War to modern day, through war and peace.

**Leaders - **Another GermErica idea that could be interesting would be tackling them in a more modern context with how they are both leaders of the world conference. With Alfred being the idea/spiritual leader and Ludwig being the guy who keeps things in order. Basically the romance grows from working together.

**Road Trips, Peace, and Rock n Roll** \- It's the 60s and Ludwig visits America to accompany Alfred on cross country road trip to a huge rock n roll concert.

**APH: AmeIta and AmeriTalia – Prompts**

**Pet -** Should probably be set sometime after ww2. Italy decides to become America's pet. This is inspired from when Italy was captured by the America and he ended up in a dog house. Italy even said 'woof' and everything. It could just be Italy deciding to follow America around and hang off his arm or something. America is at first really confused but eventually becomes protective and attached to Feli.

**Pasta and Accidental Kisses -** America and Italy bond over staying at others houses and going on dinner dates together (trying each others food), going on after dinner walks together etc. There should so be a scene like the one in lady tramp with the spaghetti and meatballs and accidental kissing. Could also be done as America x Italy x Romano or America x Italy x Romano x Canada.

**Westerns -** America and Italy bond at America's western ranch house over classic westerns.  
I have more prompts but I'll spread them out over multiple posts.


	3. Chapter 3

**APH Headcanon: America's Drinking Traditions 1 The Secret 6**

The reason why England is often drunken under the table by America is because England often forgets forgets that since America's early teens that he's been drinking with Ireland, Scottland, Germany, Denmark, and Prussia. Often on brisk Autumn harvest nights, or for any occasion, all 6 would meet and drink together at each others houses. In fact all 6 still regularly get together to meet in 'secret' to share some drinks, gossip, songs and stories. Sometimes the stories are humorous, at other times they are scary and even sometimes they are scary. However if the stories are too scary one or more of them may end up with a terrified America attached to them like a jelly fish. Due to this tradition, America has had plenty experience with drinking and has learned from experts how to hold his drink.

England doesn't know about this because Ireland and Scotland prefer it it to be their traditional way to hang out together and the others because if England did join he'd be constantly getting in fights with his brothers. This is also partly why England has yet to put the dots together and discover this tradition of theirs because every time he is distracted by his brothers.

**APH Shorts: England and Ireland - Tea 1**

**APH England:** What would you say to a cup?

**APH Ireland:** FECK OFF CUP!

**APH Shorts: Comedy Trio (AmeSuFin) Part 1**

Sweden, America and Finland are in a bed. Sweden is sure something sexy would happen if he could some how get America and Finland to stop telling jokes and laught….

Tell me aph FFNET, what is poor Sweden to do?

**News APH Style: Georgia Declares No Glow in the Dark People in My House!**

**APH Georgia:** "I'm takin the lead on this issue! I need to get out in frunt of the science and technology, before it becomes something no one wants! The mixing of human embryos with jellyfish cells to create a glow in the dark human, I say NOT in Georgia! I declare that no one will be makin glow in the dark people in MY house! We either get in frunt of it or we're gunna be chasin our tails!" (Add dramatic pose.)

**APH 50 States:** "WTF Georgia nobody wants to do that anyway! (Add a face palm x 49)

**APH America:** "You see why I hate coming home sometimes?" and "50 crazy kids, 50!"

**APH World:** "Was anyone actually planing on doing this?"

**APH Headcanon: CanAme - Word Games**

**AN:** This was inspired in apart from a prompt posted a bit ago on here from the kink meme.

Sometimes when Matty is annoyed with Alfred and expresses his annoyances in the form of apologies that are actually insults pretending to be apologies, for example: "I'm _**sorry **_that I don't have 500 hamburgers on hand for you to stuff your face and fatten yourself with," or "I'm _**sorry**_ I don't have time to waste becoming one with my couch while I watch all of your latest TV Dramas," or "I'm _**sorry**_ I actually enjoy playing catch not bludgeoning people with baseballs." In response America pretends to be ignorant and takes everything Canada says literally. This is not because he doesn't understand but because it's fun to watch Matty get wound up and to enjoy his surprising creativity with insults when so inspired.

**APH New Groups 2 - Heartland Group**

**AN:** Oh oh I've got another good one! It's to represent the large waves of immigrants that occurred after the American Civil War and shaped the culture of the American Midwest, the heartland (and America's heart because it get's that name because it it is the middle of North America in countless ways besides geography, politically, culturally, and everything tends to flow through here.)

**Heartland Group** \- Germany, Ireland, America (of course), Denmark, Sweden, Norway, Finland, Poland and Hungry.

**Heartland Trio** \- Germany x America x Ireland

**Heartland Foursome** \- Germany x America x Ireland x Sweden

**Heartland 5** \- (imagine them at a bar..) Germany x America x Ireland x Sweden x Denmark

**APH Equations**

GermAme = (Monkey D. Luffy + Blondness + Hamburgers + Bomber Jacket + Eagles + red/white/blue - Pirates) x (Draco Malfoy + Hermione Granger + Wurst + Pretzels + Tanks + Beer + Puppy Dogs - Wizard Schools)

**APH Headcanon - Canada x Netherlands - War and Tulips**

Headcanon : Canada and Netherlands is/should totally be a thing. Whether just as friends or as something more. Because of history, it's an excuse to see Canada being badass and the awesomeness of giving thousands of tulips each year.

**New APH Groupings 1**

**1**. Comedy Trio = AmeSuFin or America x Sweden x Finland

**2**. Travel Trio or Adventure Trio = America x Japan x N. Italy

**3.** Yankee Axis or American Axis or New Friends Foursome or Travel Foursome or Adventure Foursome or Younger Brothers Foursome = America x Japan x Germany x

**4.** The Marshall Plan Group = All countries effected by the Marshall Plan

**5**. Bro Squared = Romano x N. Italy x Canada x America

**6.** Bro Cubed = Romano x N. Italy x Canada x America x Germany x Prussia

**7\. **Younger Brother Trio = Germany x America x Japan

**8.** Potato Trio = Germany x America x

**9.** Russia x America x Japan = ?

**10.** Russia x America x Germany = ?

**11**. N. Italy x America x Romano = Ameritalia

**12.** Upward Cowlick Trio or Triple A = Austria x Australia x America

**13.** Team American Revolution = Spain x France x Prussia x America

**14.** Russia x America x N. Italy x Germany = ?

**15.** Double German Burger or Big Mac with sauerkraut = Germany x America x Prussia

Have any other combinations that haven't been named yet? And/or names for them?

**APH Headcanon: America - Home Away From Home**

Due to the many waves of immigration America has had many countries feel a connection to Alfred. Some countries appreciate this while others resent this and find it distracting. Many nations are surprised when visiting America to also find places that feel like a home away from home.

**APH Headcanon - US Midwest and Canada - Being Overlooked**

APH Midwest US states understand what it is like being overlooked since they too are often overlooked when it comes things in America and the world. Due to this fact and the fact that some of them are close geographically to Canada.

**Author note:** Seriously. I was listening to a episode of the cracked com podcast LINK HERE about how they are 11 regional 'nations' or cultures and they spent like two sentences on the midwest's culture when they should have spent more time because the fact that immigrants from multiple countries set the cultural foundations unlike the other ones. Also don't even get me started on that documentary series Stephen Fry in America

**APH Headcanon: AmeIta - Myths and Campfires**

**Myths -** America's and Italy's myths are similar. Their myths are not about the lives of there Gods like Greece's are. Young Italy never made myths about the lives of his Gods because he thought that the lives of his Gods are something that would forever remain unknown to mortals, even personifications of countries. When met Greece and learned that his people knew of the lives of his Gods he guessed that maybe there was something special about Greece that gave him access to such knowledge. So his people adapted the myths of Greece's Gods to there own. However when it came to myths that were truly his, Italy's myth were of great citizens of his, some who became like gods, on the origin of rituals, and great historical events. Over many nights of campfires with America he discovered that his and America's myths share much in common.

**Campfires -** Alfred and Feli like to exchange stories, songs, myths and legends with each other by a campfire at night in there countries remote wild areas. Often Alfred will play his guitar and sing old cowboy songs. Sometimes Alfred's songs make Feli sing along, like the one about the old cow hand, sometimes they make him feel sad. On occasion Alfred sings scary songs, like ghost riders, after which they both hold each other because, scary! But only after the song is over and it's spell has been broken. When Feli serenades Alfred, he sings old songs about heroes, opera songs or love songs. They roast marshmellows and sandwich them between

**APH Headcanon: Romano - Firecrackers and X-mas Cribs**

**Firecrackers -** During Christmas and New Years Romano's teenagers love to set off lots of firecrackers everywhere. In town, like practically right next to passersby at times and even right next to churches. Even more so at night. This can be quite alarming because the firecrackers are basically like small bombs and can/have/do kill people.

**Authors note:** Thia is based on personal experience of being in Southern Italy at that time and was not just a few firecrackers. Seriously on multiple occasions we'd be walking down the street with all the other pedestrians in a city like Bari and suddenly there would be a bang and a blinding flash of light. One time we were in a cathedral and all the windows on one side were lit up by one of these. Maybe part of it is that I'm from Iowa and such things are not even legal here, but seriously… we read at that time that one guy was actually killed by those things in Naples while we were there…

**X-Mas Cribs -** On to a more positive note. Romano is super serious about his Christmas cribs or nativity scenes. However a lot of times they have a lot of things such as lots of food, musicians, politicians and celebrities, water fountains, lights, Turks, and more along with the typical subjects. Romano is very proud of his X-Mas cribs and loves to show them off to anyone he can. Interestingly however, some parts of Romano's lands actually look like they are right out of a nativity scene.

**APH Prompt: AmeriPanGerIta (New Friends Foursome) - Aliens Made Them Do It**

I bring to you the classic Stargate Sg1 trope: The Aliens Made Them Do It. Germany x Italy x America x Japan (Who I have named the New Friends Foursome) the aliens made them do it. Or did they?  
Bonus: This foursome could be really interesting. It also reminds me of the classic SG1 foursome of SG1 x SG1. So bonus points for archeologist Italy (Daniel Jackson), America making jokes like Jack does etc. (And having small grey aliens as friends…Oh wait…) Science geek Japan,Germany being stoic and missing pop references like Teal'c does.

You guys like the name for this foursome?  
Seriously guys. They're are tons of awesome fics on this very subject for Stargate SG1 lol. Yes. I will be drawing this crossover later. Also Arthur would totally be Fraiser and Canada would be Rodney of course.

**A Spagetti Western Adventure Version 1 -** America decides to take Lovino, Feli, and Matty on a real western adventure. Complete with horse back riding and campfires. However they soon get lost, adventures and bonding through nature survival and survival from other things too. CanAmeManoIta could result or some other combination. I kind of imagine it like the movie Homeward Bound. The other nations freak out and try to find them.

** Version 2 -** During they're western adventure one of the Italys without meaning to, offends a western America mythical creature or spirit like a Jack-a-lope or something curses the pair of brothers. The curse causes each of them to have a different handicap such as blindness, muteness, deafness, or the inability to move there hands. Through team work they must make it back to town in a certain amount of time or the curse will become permanent. Possibly they get lost in somewhere like Basilicata or other places that are black holes for history.

**Cowboys - Ameritalia -** Feli and Lovino conspire to get a real cowboy experience.

**Religion, Trust, and Faith -** Prompt is dealing with how things between Alfred and Feli grew after WW2. About how Feli overcame and dispelled Alfred's long standing distrust because of the Vatican.


End file.
